1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a mother substrate having a plurality of organic light emitting displays that can be inspected and to preventing the induction of electrostatic discharge (ESD) after scribing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In fabrication of organic light emitting displays, the organic light emitting displays are formed on a mother substrate and then they are scribed and divided into individual organic light emitting displays. Subsequently, the individual organic light emitting displays are separately inspected by an apparatus.
When circuit wiring lines that constitute the organic light emitting display are changed or the size of the organic light emitting display is changed, an inspection apparatus or a jig required for inspection must be changed. In addition, because the organic light emitting displays are separately inspected, the time to inspect the organic light emitting displays is long and the cost is high such that the effectiveness of the inspection deteriorates.
Therefore, a need exists for the plurality organic light emitting displays to be inspected on the mother substrate in a unit sheet before scribing. In addition, a need exists to ensure the stability of wiring lines run on the mother substrate requisite for the inspection. Furthermore, after the organic light emitting displays are separated from the mother substrate by the scribing process, ESD can be induced from the outside through the wiring lines utilized for the inspection on the mother substrate. Therefore, a need exists to prevent the induction of ESD in the scribed organic light emitting displays in order to secure the stability of the operation of the organic light emitting display.